The Kill
by DarkSpiritWolf09
Summary: Well everyone writes about vampires. They write about being one and they write about becoming one. I'm going to write about the victim. The one that isn't given the "dark gift".


I've decided to give my own spin on the ever popular vampire short stories. Or fanfiction if you will. I am not using her characters, but I am however using Anne Rice's perceptions and beliefs of vampires in this story, however subtle they may be.

* * *

The Kill

"Alex, Hurry up!" The shout from Alex's friends quickly snapped her out of her daze. She and her two companions had been walking all day and it was starting to get dark quick. This did not matter to her tho. Her mind had been elsewhere all day. In fact if it was not for her friends Alex would of gotten bit by a truck by now. Twice she walked out into traffic without realizing it. When her friends lectured her for doing so all she could say was "sorry" and that she would try to be more careful. what she did not tell them was that when she walked out into traffic it was because she felt that someone was calling her from that direction. Why she was listening to this faceless voice was unknown to her. Even more importantly why didn't she care that this voice was leading her into the path of danger? Shrugging it off Alex quickened her steps to keep up with her friends. "Sorry, I'm a bit distracted." She said to her other musketeers.

"A bit distracted? Don't you think that's an understatement?" The eldest and the only male of the bunch said to her. "Yeah Alex, you're really out of it today. Is something wrong?" Said the youngest one. Alex looked at the pair affectionately before reassuring them that she was fine. Truth be told Alex was depressed. She had had a huge crush on her male companion for quite some time now, but she just recently found out that it was her other baby-faced friend that he truly cared for after he asked her opinion on how to tell her. Of course she had not told either of them about this infatuation. It was killing her inside, but she was not going to let them know.

Alex tried to pay attention as baby-face began to tell a story, but she just could not. She kept wondering if she just left them alone would they even notice she was gone? Would anyone for that matter notice if she just disappeared. She was a quite person and no one ever took notice of her. Not the teachers, not the other students, not the neighbors, not even her own parents. Her parents were to busy fussing over her little brother, whom in their eyes was Ra*, to pay any attention to her.

Alex suddenly stopped in her tracks, covering her ears. She had heard a scream, but this was not any ordinary scream. It was _in her head_. How she knew this she was not sure, but she was certain that she was the only one that heard it. Not only that, but the screaming was calling her, not by name, but it was calling her toward the faceless voice nonetheless.

Unaware of her surroundings Alex started walking toward the presence of her 'Faceless Voice." Numb was how she felt and her mind was blank. Nothing in the world seemed to mater or even exist to her, nothing other then this unknown voice. Walking through a maze of back allies she finally found him. The voice finally acquired a face now, and he was beautiful! Tall and slender, skin white as snow, his eyes were a stunning green and his hair a gorgeous mess of dirty blond. Never in her life had she seen anything so perfect. He was so beautiful that he was scary, but yet Alex kept walking toward. She had to, this inhuman being had the power of suggestion over her and she was weak to his will.

His eyes were locked on hers as she continued toward him. Alex felt sick to her stomach almost and dizzy. this was the most intense thing she had ever experienced. "Come to me." The being said this to her without saying a word. Alex obliged and cleared the distance between them as he wrapped his long, bony arms around her. His smell was intoxicating. He smelled like _blood_. As she looked up into his face her eyes grew wide, seeing for the first time his fangs. At that point it was like she has been suspended from her body. She watched the horrific scene from above.

She watched the beautiful fanged devil gently, but with immense strength push her own head to the side and sink his fangs into her neck. Alex watched this devil swoon to the taste of her blood. She watched her body grow pale from the lack of blood and the expressionless look on her now doll-like face. Once her killer had his fill he threw her lifeless doll-like body to the ground and in the blink of an eye he was gone. Alex was alone now. She was so confused and had so many questions. The foremost being, "Am I dead?" If she was why didn't her life flash before her eyes? Where was her cliched light at the end of the tunnel? Where was her escort of angles to take her away? "_What happens after death...?_"

* * *

* Ra: Ancient Egyptian god of the Sun.


End file.
